Blood History
by Lily Wolf
Summary: "Un jour on ma dit qu'aimer un humain c'est le regarder mourire. Ce jour là je n'ai pas compris le sens de ces mots. Mais aujourd'huit il me percute de plein fouet." Première fic sur Mentalist. Les conseils sont toujours les bien venus.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood history**

**Chapitre 1:**

Jane arrivait tranquillement dans les bureaux du CBI, bien content de son week-end. Il salua Cho, Rigsby et Van-Pelt avant d'aller se coucher dans son sofa. Quelques minute plus tard, l'agent Hightower arriva.

« Lisbon ne viendra pas dans les prochain jours. » dit elle « Agent Cho vous êtes en charge jusqu'à son retour. »

« Très bien madame. »

Cela avait attiré l'attention du blond. Lisbon ne viendrait pas pendant les prochains jours? Intéressant…N'ayant pas de cas et donc rien à faire, Jane décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Lisbon, histoire de voir ce qui lui arrivait. La porte de son appartement était fermé. Utilisant ses petits outils, le consultant n'eu pas de mal à entrer dans l'appartement Il alla dans le salon, tous les volets étaient fermés laissant l'endroit sombre.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection, Jane sentit un cou de vent derrière lui. Il se tourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme.n

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda-t-elle « Que faites vous là? » Elle semblait agitée.

« Je suis un ami de Lisbon, je m'appelle Patrick Jane » sourit-il

« Et bien Patrick Jane vous devez partir, Lisbon à besoin de repos. »

Jane ne répondit pas et alluma la petite lumière près de lui pour pouvoir mieux la voir. Elle était étrangement magnifique. Des cheveux brun, des yeux bleu-vert. Magnifique.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une voleuse ou une tueuse? »

« Je suis Leïla Shepard, une amie de Lisbon, maintenant je vous le répète, allez vous en! »

« Je ne partirai pas sans avoir vu Lisbon. »

Shepard lui dit un sourire moqueur et s'approcha de lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Le blond eu un sursaut quand il vit les pupilles de la jeune femme de dilater.

« Vous allez retourner d'où vous venez et vous n'allez parler de cette rencontre à personne, est-ce que c'est compris? »

« C'est compris. » acquiesça Jane d'une voix monotone. Sans plus un mot le blond s'en alla de l'appartement en direction du CBI.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire sa. »

Shepard se retourna pour faire face à Lisbon qui était debout dans les escaliers.

« Si je n'avait pas fait ça, tu te serais jetée sur lui et tu l'aurais tuée. »

« J'aurai pue me contrôler. »

« Peut-être mais on ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque et tu le sais. »


	2. Chapter 2

**ha merci pour mon unique review! lol Bon pour ce qui n'avait pas devinait la nouvelle nature de Lisbon, là c'est sur vous allez la deviner, sinon...Ba je sais pas quoi faire pour vous. lol**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 2:**

Le lundi d'après, Teresa Lisbon arriva au CBI. Elle toucha sa chevalière, poussa un soupire, pris son sac puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Les gens se tournèrent vers elle à son passage. Elle avait bien changée physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, sa peau légèrement plus pale et sa beauté à couper le souffle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de son bureau où était son équipe, elle s'arrêta un instant. Leur odeur était vraiment alléchante. En la voyant, Jane se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il passa devant la fenêtre ouverte. Son odeur la percuta de plein fouet. Sa délicieuse odeur…

Sa gorge s'enflamma alors et elle pue sentir ses yeux changer et ses canines s'allonger. Rapidement elle tourna les talons et couru jusqu'aux toilettes entendant Jane l'appeler. Arrivée aux cabinets elle sortie le thermostat de son sac et pris une bonne gorgée de son contenu. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Son visage était de nouveau normal.

Elle n'avait jamais sentie une telle odeur. Elle décida alors d'appeler Shepard.

« Shepard. »

« J'ai un problème. »

« Quoi? Tu as tuée quelqu'un? »

« Non, mais c'est pas passé loin. C'est Jane il…il sent vraiment bon. »

« Comment ça vraiment bon? »

« Je veux dire vraiment, vraiment bon. Je n'ais jamais sentie une si bonne odeur. »

« Ah merde… »

« Quoi? »

« Je crois que tu viens de trouver ton _Sanguis_. »

« Mon quoi? »

« Chacun d'entre nous avons un humain dont le sang est terriblement attirant et toi ba…tu travailles avec lui. »

« Génial! Et je fais quoi moi? »

« Heu…tu l'évites…? »

« Mouais merci du conseille. »

« Bon courage Teresa, n'abandonne pas. »

Lisbon rangea son portable, pris une dernière gorgée et sortie. Elle s'arrêta de respirer au moment où elle vit Jane.

« Sa va Lisbon? »

« Oui, j'ai juste eu l'envie de vomir tout d'un cou, mais sa va mieux maintenant. »

« En tout cas Lisbon je tiens à vous dire que vous avez l'air radieuse aujourd'hui, un peu pale mais magnifique. »

« Huh, merci Jane. » Elle rougit et cela le fit sourire.

« Mais de rien. »

Ils n'eurent pas de cas ce jour là non plus. Lisbon passa la journée dans son bureau, les rideaux des fenêtre qui menaient dans la rue étaient fermés et elle fixa son consultant une bonne partie de cette journée. Vers le milieux de l'après midi, Jane décida d'aller embêter Lisbon.

« Et ba dis donc c'est sombre ici. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit brusquement les rideaux permettant au soleil d'illuminer la pièce.

« NON! » s'écria Lisbon mettant inutilement ses mains devant le visage pour se protéger.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda le blond surpris d'une telle réaction. Lisbon soupira alors de soulagement et toucha sa chevalière.

« Non, rien c'est bon…c'est juste…le soleil qui ma ébloui les yeux. » mentit-elle.

Jane, bien qu'ayant remarqué son mensonge, ne poussa pas le sujet sachant qu'elle n'allait rien dire d'autre et se renfermer comme une huitre si il asseyait. Le reste de la journée fut de l'espionnage pour Jane et Lisbon. Le consultant savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Sa façon de marcher, parler où même de regarder.

Le soir Jane se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée exceptionnellement de l'autre côté de la rue, tandis que Lisbon le regardait à une centaine de mettre près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il sentait son regard sur elle.

Soudainement des crissements de pneus attira son attention. Il tourna la tête pour voir un 4x4 lui foncer dessus. Il sentit alors un cou vent et vit Lisbon juste devant lui. Elle le poussa le faisant valser plusieurs mettre en arrière. Quand il releva la tête, il vit avec horreur Lisbon se faire percuter de plein fouet par le 4x4. L'automobiliste s'arrêta, de toute évidence ivre, puis remarquant ce qui se passer déguerpit.

Jane n'osa pas bougeait. D'ici il pouvait voir le corps de Lisbon immobile au sol. Les larmes aux yeux il se redressa et fit quelques pas vers elle. Soudainement le corps de Lisbon bougea ce qui le figea sur place. Le bras droit de la jeune femme se leva brusquement laissant entendre un horrible craquement d'os. Elle fit de même avec le gauche puis se leva. Jane faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit le cou disloqué de Lisbon. Celle-ci attrapa l'arrière de sa tête d'une main et son menton d'une autre et d'un cou sec et rapide se replaça la nuque. Jane grimaça au son que cela produisit. Elle étira alors son cou en faisant des cercles, le faisant un peu craquer et fusilla du regard la direction dans laquelle était parti le conducteur ivre.

« Connard… » murmura-t-elle. Elle se figea alors lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard horrifié de Jane.

Merde, il avait tout vu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Sa fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Zélie ou Félicity: Merci pour ta reviews. Chache que je suis comme toi, moi aussi j'ai grave la flemme de laisser des review mais j'essaille lol! Je suis ravie que mon personna Leïla Shepard te plaise. Comme tu lis mes deux fic tu t'es surement rendu compte que Leïla Shepard apparait dans ces deux fic. Dans les deux fics il s'agit de la même personne. Sa annoce peut-être l'arrivée d'une fic crossover entre Mentalist et Castle. Je ne sais pas encore, il faut voir. D'abord il faut que je finnisse ces deux fic.**

**Je tiens juste à dire que Blood History et passe bien avant que L'appelle de la lune.**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 3:**

« Jane… » commença doucement Lisbon.

« Comm-comment tu-vous…Lisbon? » Il tituba mais utilisant sa vitesse elle apparu à côté de lui pour lui attraper le bras et donc l'empêcher de tomber.

« Jane s'il te plait, écoute moi… »

« Tu t'es fais renverser Lisbon! Et tu t'es relevée! Ce n'est pas humain! »

« Et ba sa tombe bien parce que je ne suis pas humaine. »

« Quoi? Mais-mais alors qu'est-ce que tu es? »

« Je-je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« Lisbon! »

« Je ne peux pas, c'est vrai! Il y à une lois contre ça…Ecoute c'est compliqué mais…tu peux toujours deviner… »

« Deviner? »

« Ba oui, t'es plutôt doué pour ça non? »

Jane la regarda alors complètement abasourdi. Deviner?

Les jours passèrent, contrairement à ce que croyait Lisbon, Jane ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. C'était comme si il l'étudiait. Bien que sa l'amusait un peu, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Connaissant le consultant, il allait bientôt deviner sa véritable nature, et elle craignait sa réaction.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au CBI ce jour là, elle vit Jane, seul, debout au milieux de la pièce.

« Je sais ce que tu es. » dit-il simplement. Elle ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il la regarda se préparer du café puis pris un couteau. Il s'entailla la main gauche. Lisbon se tourna brusquement vers lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle se recula le plus possible se cognant contre les tiroirs et arrêta de respirer.

« Ne t'approche pas! » s'écria-t-elle quand elle le vit s'approcher.

« T'es yeux… » murmura-t-il. Comprenant de quoi il parlait elle lui tourna le dos cachant donc son visage.

« N'avance plus Jane. C'est douloureux. »

Le mentalist s'arrêta instantanément. Il n'avait pas eu l'attention de lui faire mal.

« Je suis désolé, j'ignorai que sa te ferais du mal. Je ne pensais pas ça pour un vampire. »

« C'est juste que ton sang à une odeur particulière. Pour moi en tout cas. » Elle se tourna doucement vers lui le visage de nouveau normal.

« Pourquoi? »

« Personne ne le sait vraiment. Chaque vampire à un humain sur terre qui est son _sanguis._ Quelqu'un dont le sang à une odeur cent fois meilleur que n'importe quel humain et pour moi c'est toi. »

« Alors si tu bois mon sang… »

« Il y à de fortes chances que je n'arrête pas. »

Un silence se fit entre eux avant que l'agent reprenne.

« Pourrais-tu…soigner ta main s'il te plait. »

« Oui bien sûr. » Après s'être soigné il retourna la voir.

« Un vampire…c'est incroyable… » murmura-t-il. « Comment est-ce que…? »

« Un soir, une voiture m'est rentrée dedans. Je serai morte si Leïla ne m'avait pas trouvée. »

« Et pour…te nourrir? »

« Banque du sang ou au pire le sang d'animaux. »

« Oh. » dit il simplement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète… » commença-t-elle doucement. « Que je soit un vampire et tout. »

« Meh, tu es toujours la même Lisbon. »

« Heu ouais, pas tout à fait. Quand on devient vampire on perd de l'humanité en soit et bien qu'on peut être encore plus pacifique qu'un humain…On reste quand même un vampire. Nous n'avons pas les même visions des choses que vous. Tuer quelqu'un pour nous, quelqu'un pour nous c'est presque normal. Comme pour Red John par exemple. Avant je voulais t'empêcher de te tuer maintenant je te propose mon aide pour le massacrer. » Elle dit cette dernière phrase sans émotion sur le visage.

« Pour en revenir au sang, si tu veux je peux… » Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Non! » s'écria-t-elle en se reculant. « Jane tu es mon sanguis et je ne suis un vampire que depuis 5 semaines. Si je bois ton sang je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

« Mais plus tard? Quand tu seras te contrôler? Tu pourras? »

Son insistance pour qu'elle boive son sang l'étonnait un peu et la rendait perplexe. Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais d'autre agents du CBI entrèrent.

« On en reparlera plus tard. » Fit elle alors au blond. Celui-ci lui sourit en hochant la tête et la regarda regagner son bureau.

Les jours passèrent et Jane ne quittait pas Lisbon d'une semelle. Il voulait tout savoir sur les vampires et les autres créatures surnaturelles qui habitaient le monde. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était les nouvelles capacités vampirique de Lisbon. Aussi horrible que sa puisse paraître, il était impatient d'avoir un autre cas sur Red John. Il était persuadé qu'avec les capacités de Lisbon, ils pourraient enfin l'attraper.

Ce jour là, ils était sur une affaire de gang. Lisbon et lui était partis sur une piste qui les emmenaient dans une maison au milieux de nulle part où Jane pensait être la planque de ce gang.

« Jane, je veux que tu reste dans la voiture… »

« Oh aller Lisbon tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas écouter. »

« Jane je suis sérieuse c'est dangereux… »

« Meh, je ne risque rien, j'ai un vampire pour me protéger. » Il lui fit son regard de chien battu ce qui la fit rouler des yeux et pousser un soupire. _A qu'elle point ce mec peut-il être aussi chiant et craquant à la fois?_

« D'accord mais je veux que tu restes derrière moi. »

« A vous ordres chef! »

Elle le fusilla du regard puis se dirigea vers la maison suivi de près par son consultant. _Son? Oulà se devient de pire en pire._ Arrivée près de la porte, elle sortit son arme et vérifia que Jane était bien derrière elle. Elle frappa à la porte et fut accueillie par un AK 47.

« On ne bouge plus poulet. » Fit l'homme qui portait l'arme.

« Je ne ferai pas sa si j'était vous. »

« La ferme blondinet! »

« Il a raison vous savez? » Fit Lisbon d'une voix dangereusement douce. En un instant elle lui arracha l'arme des mains et la balança à plusieurs mettre derrière elle.

« Salope! » s'écria l'homme en lui donnant un cou de point. Mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Elle attrapa son point et le tordit violemment. L'homme s'écroula sur ses genoux en criant de douleur. Lisbon pencha sa tête sur le côté et degarda l'homme. Elle semblait comme fascinée par sa souffrance.

« Heu Lisbon…? » Murmura Jane.

Elle se tourna vers lui et cligna des yeux.

« Désolé. » Sur ceux elle donna un cou à l'homme qui vola dans toute la pièce et percuta le mur. Elle se mit à avancer dans la maison quand une femme apparue devant elle la transperçant avec quelque chose. La douleur intense surpris Lisbon. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre pour voir un manche à balais planté dans son estomac. Un manche à balais…en bois. _Et merde…_

Tout devant noir pour elle tandis qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience attendant les cris désespérés de Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 4:**

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était dans une chambre sans meuble. Le bout de bois avait disparut mais la douleur était toujours là.

« Tu es réveillée… » Murmura Jane. « Je ne savais pas si tu était…comme ton cœur ne battait plus…Pourquoi ta blessure ne guérie pas? »

« Parce que c'est du bois. Et bien que cette garce n'a pas touchée mon cœur, le bois sa fait mal. Sa va être plus long à guérir, et plus douloureux. »

« Ils vont nous tuer Lisbon. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. On a pas le choix. » Dit Jane en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Non! » grogna-t-elle faiblement malgré elle.

« Lisbon, on a pas le choix. Je te fais confiance. »

« Mais…mais si je ne m'arrête pas…? »

« Tu t'arrêteras, je le sais. »

Sur ceux il la pris dans ses bras de sorte de sa tête soit au niveau de son cou. Lisbon passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre main dans ses boucles blondes et cacha son visage dans son cou poussant un sanglot. Jane tenta de la réconforter en caressant son dos. Il frissonna lorsqu'il la sentit embrasser doucement son cou.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et ses canines s'allongèrent. « Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle avant d'enfoncer ses canines dans la chair tendre du cou de Jane. Celui-ci eu un léger gémissement de douleur et resserra son étreinte. Il pouvait sentir Lisbon sucer son sang, et il devait avouer que la sensation devenait de plus en plus agréable.

Lisbon n'arrivait plus à arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Le sang de Jane était somptueux. Elle n'avait jamais gouté un nectar aussi délicieux. Elle le sentit vaciller.

« Teresa… » murmura-t-il.

_Non! Il fallait qu'elle arrête!_ Se faisant violence, elle relâcha Jane qui s'écroula au sol les yeux mi-clos. Elle s'ouvrit le poignet avec ses dents et le plaça sur la bouche de son consultant.

« Bois Jane. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Juste une gorgée. » Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, puis ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Repose toi maintenant, je m'occupe de tout. Oh! Et évite de mourir. »

Jane sourit pour toute réponse.

« Je suis sérieuse Jane. Si tu meurs avec mon sang dans ton organisme, tu deviendras un vampire. »

« Cool… »

« Non pas cool. » Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Pendant 5 min se fut le silence complet. Mais Jane savais que de l'autre côté de cette porte Lisbon était en train d'arrêter tous les occupants. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit Jane assis contre le mur. Il allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

« J'ai appelé Cho, ils sont déjà en route. Tu te sent mieux? »

« Oui merci, grâce à ton sang. »

« Tu peux te lever? »

Il acquiesça et se mit debout avec l'aide de Lisbon. Il vacilla légèrement et la jeune femme l'attrapa par les bras. Ses yeux arrivèrent à la hauteur de la morsure qui saignait encore. Doucement elle s'approcha et délicatement elle lécha le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure. Jane eu des frissons de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Il attrapa Lisbon dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il cacha son visage dans son cou et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lisbon laissa échapper des sons à ça.

« Mon dieu Lisbon. Es-tu vraiment en train de ronronner? » demanda Jane avec un petit sourire. Elle rougit alors qu'elle s'écarta de la morsure qui avait arrêté de saigner.

« Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est instinctif. »

« Mais ne t'excuse pas ma chère. Je trouve sa très…sexy. »

Lisbon poussa un feulement. Les yeux de Jane s'assombrirent alors qu'il cacha de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

« Seigneur, si seulement tu savais à quel point…on dirais une tigresse. »

Elle poussa un petit grognement. Jane gémit et colla son corps contre le sien. Elle fut surprise d'une telle réaction. Elle pouvait très clairement sentir l'excitation du blond contre son bas ventre et cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa propre excitation. Elle s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux. N'en pouvant plus elle attrapa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement. Jane répondit au baiser, enroulant la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras. Ses mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, touchant sa peau douce et légèrement froide les faisant gémir tous les deux.

« Boss! »

Le cris de Cho les fit sursauter. Lisbon toussota gênée puis regarda Jane.

« On devrait les rejoindre. Tu devrais reboutonner ta chemise. »

« Ok… »

« On est là Cho! » cria alors Lisbon.

« Vous allez bien? » demanda Van-Pelt en arrivant.

« Oui tout va bien. »

« Jane tu es un peu pale. » dit Rigsby.

« Vous en faite pas, je vais bien. » sourit Jane.

Par chance la veste de Lisbon cachait le sang et le trou qu'avait fais le manche en bois.

« Ils sont tous assommés. » dit soudainement Cho regardant Lisbon puis sa chevalière. Teresa fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais… »

« Sais quoi? » demanda Rigsby tandis que Cho hocha de la tête.

« Retournons au CBI. » ordonna alors Lisbon ne lâchant pas Cho du regard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enfin la suie! Désolée encore pour ceux qui suivent cette fic. En ce moment je suis plus obsédée par mes fics Castle. Enfin bref, voila le chapitre 5.**

**janeandteresa: Je sais ce n'est pas commode Lisbon en vampire mais c'est une idée qui m'est passée par la tête un soir où j'ai regardée un épisodes de Vampire Diaries après en avoie vue un de Mentalist. Je ne pense pas que le reste de l'équipe va devenir des vampires...Quant à Jane...tu verras plus tard...lol.**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 5:**

Ils arrivèrent au CBI une demi heure plus tard. Lisbon convoqua Cho dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise réservée au visiteur puis regarda Jane qui était sur le canapé.

« Il est déjà au courant. » Lui indiqua Lisbon. « Alors…je sais que tu sais ce que je suis. »

« Un vampire. » Répondit Cho. Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Comment? » Demanda la brunette.

« Un de mes amis était un vampire. Il s'est suicidé en s'exposant au soleil. » Un autre silence suivit. « Comment Jane est au courant? »

« Elle s'est prit un 4x4 juste devant moi. » Répondit le concerné et s'assaillant sur le canapé. « Et ce n'est pas tout. Apparemment je suis son sanguis! » Ajouta-t-il l'air assez fièr. Cho ouvra grand les yeux de surprise. Il savait de quoi il parlait.

« Non! Cho je…je me contrôle. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Ni à l'équipe d'ailleurs. »

« Oui la preuve! » Dit Jane en ouvrant sa chemise et montrant la morsure. « Elle s'est fait transpercée par un manche en bois. J'ai du la forcer à me mordre. »

Cho resta silencieux un moment. Son regard passa de Lisbon à Jane à plusieurs reprise.

« Je vous fait confiance boss, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Merci Cho. » Il acquiesça et s'en alla. Lisbon poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis alla s'assoir près de Jane.

« Alors… » Commença celui-ci. « Tu as une explication? »

« De quoi? »

« On s'est littéralement sauté dessus tout à l'heure. »

« Oh! Heu…C'est encore cette histoire de sanguis. J'ai bu ton sang, tu as bu le mien. Ça a renforcé notre lien. »

« Pour s'être renforcé, il s'est renforcé. » Sourit le blond. Cela fit rougir Lisbon.

« Ouais… » Dit-elle tout bas. Jane agrandit son sourire à la vue de la jeune femme en train de rougir. Elle faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Tu me cache quelque chose Lisbon… »

« Quoi? Mais non! »

« Mais si! Allez, dis moi. »

« Jane… »

« Tu peux tout me dire. » Lui dit-il sincèrement.

« Je… » Elle ferma les yeux puis soupira. « On a beaucoup plus qu'un simple lien…Du moins je le crois. »

« Comment ça? »

« C'est extrêmement rare qu'un vampire rencontre son sanguis et encore plus rare qu'il le laisse en vie après lui avoir pris du sang. L'échange de sang avec un vampire forme un lien, mais ce lien est beaucoup plus fort avec son sanguis. Et il est possible que…enfin il se peux que sa devienne plus… Les loups-garous appellent ça l'imprégnation… »

La première pensée de Jane était: _les loups-garous existent vraiment?_ Mais il se repris au dernière moment et lui demanda: « L'imprégnation? Ça veux dire quoi? »

Lisbon ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle rougit et baissa les yeux vers son alliance. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« L'imprégnation fait de toi…mon âme sœur…en quelque sorte. »

Jane sursauta légèrement et ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc.

« Attend! » S'exclama le vampire voyant son inquiétude. « Je ne t'oblige à rien ok? Je veux juste pouvoir être ton amie. Et si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me demander…et évite de flirter devant moi, parce que je risque de péter un câble et éventuellement d'arracher la tê- »

Elle fut brusquement coupé par les lèvres de Jane. Elle répondit fougueusement au baiser, passant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes.

« Et il faudra arrêter ça aussi, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole sur le champ. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

« Ce ne sera pas du viol si je suis consentant. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Soudainement l'agent Hightower entra dans le bureau s'écriant:

« Agent Lisbon! »

La concernée se dégagea du consultant à contre cœur et regarda son patron, frustrée et énervée.

« Oui Madame? »

« Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'ai interdit la relation entre les agents Rigsby et Van Pelt? »

« Jane n'est pas un agent, mais un consultant. »

« Dans votre équipe! C'est inacceptable! »

Lisbon eu un petit rire. Un petit rire, froid qui fit frissonner Jane bien malgré lui. Le vampire prenait le dessus sur la personne et Jane le savait. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, lui disant silencieusement de ne pas faire de bêtises

« Je savais que vous aimiez bien Jane, mais pas à ce point là. Etes-vous jalouse? »

« Excusez-moi? Agent Lisbon je vais- »

L'agent Hightower fut coupée par Lisbon qui l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle vit ses pupilles se dilater.

« Vous allez nous laisser tranquille mon équipe et moi. Vous allez nous permettre d'avoir une relation Jane et moi et quiconque dans ce bâtiment. Est-ce bien clair? »

« Oui c'est très clair. » Répondit Hightower d'une voix monotone avant de s'en aller.

« Pourquoi tu as le droit d'hypnotiser les gens et pas moi? »

« Parce que mon hypnose à moi est indétectable » Sourit Lisbon devant son air boudeur.

« Mouais…Tricheuse… » Murmura-t-il.

« J'ai entendu ! »

* * *

**Hey juste pour dire que j'ai commençée une nouvelle fic sur Castle: La croyance d'un Assassin. C'est un petit crossover avec le jeu vidéo Assassin's Creed. Et il y a toujours l'appel de la lune, j'en suis au 18 eme chapitre. Bonne fin de soirée à tous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour cette attente! J'avais des partielles! Et je les ais foirée! Mais c'est pas grave je m'y attendais! enfin bref, voila le chapitre #6 rien que pour toi, publique...**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 6:**

Les semaines passèrent. La relation entre Lisbon et Jane était toujours extrêmement intense. Ils échangeaient souvent du sang, ce qui les rapprochait encore plus, physiquement et mentalement ,si c'était possible.

Lorsque Jane était triste, content, en colère ou autre, Lisbon le savait, et inversement même si Jane le ressentait avec moins d'intensité à cause de sa condition humaine. Plus le temps passait et plus leur lien devenait puissant, leur amour aussi.

Ce matin là, assez tôt, Jane dormait profondément tandis que Lisbon lisait un livre. Étant un vampire elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir autant qu'un humain. Deux à trois heures lui suffisait, quatre pour les grâces matinées. Néanmoins elle était incapable de quitter le lit, préférant rester avec son sanguis.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture lorsque Jane se tourna vers elle, passa un bras autour de son ventre et embrassa son épaule. Le vampire sourit à ce geste tendre, sentant le lien se renforcer.

« Bonjour… » Murmura Jane d'une voix encore endormie.

« Bonjour, bien dormi? »

« Hum hum… » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle posa son livre pour pouvoir prendre le blond dans ses bras, caressant ses boucles, le faisant gémir de plaisir et resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Sans rien dire, Jane dégagea son cou du côté où se trouvait la morsure. Lisbon la caressa doucement et l'embrassa tendrement.

Son visage se changea: ses yeux devinrent noirs et ses canines s'allongèrent. Doucement elle les planta dans la peau tendre du consultant. Celui-ci gémit et se resserra encore plus contre elle.

« Teresa… » Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment lui indiquant silencieusement qu'il commençait à ressentir le manque de sang. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, lécha les goûtes qui s'échappaient de la blessure et regarda Jane. Ils s'embrassèrent et il put sentir avec excitation son propre sang sur ses lèvres.

Lisbon arrêta le baiser et s'arracha la peau au niveau de son poignet avant de le présenter au blond. Celui-ci l'attrapa pour l'apporter à ses lèvres et pris quelques gorgées de sang. La vision fit grogner le vampire de plaisir. Après avoir relâcher son poignet, Jane l'embrassa fougueusement. Après un échange de sang, leurs pulsions sexuelles étaient toujours plus forte. Malheureusement pour eux, ce matin là, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna.

« Hum…Non, ne répond pas! » Grogna Jane.

« Je n'ais pas le choix, désolé. Lisbon. Oui. Oui madame. Très bien. » Elle se leva et se tourna vers le consultant. « C'était Hightower. Il y a eu un meurtre. J'appelle Cho. Allez debout! »

Sur la scène de crime, ils furent surpris de retrouver Kristina Fray. Celle-ci fit un sourire moqueur, aguicheur au consultant. Lisbon contracta la mâchoire et serra ses poings. Les vampires étaient vraiment possessifs envers leurs sanguis encore plus s'ils étaient leurs âmes sœurs.**(N/A: Et c'est tout à fait normal. Désolée je n'ai jamais aimé Kristina. )**

Jane qui sentit la colère et jalousie de Lisbon monter en flèche, il lui attrapa la main, lui disant sans parole, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu au la médium. Elle avait aussi remarqué le changement de Lisbon.

« Patrick! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! »

« Kristina. » Répondit simplement le concerné. Ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était avec Lisbon, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un vampire de nature jalouse et possessive.

« Agent Lisbon, heureuse de vous revoir également. Bon Dieu, vous êtes réellement magnifique! Quel changement! »

Lisbon lui fit un petit sourire crispé.

« L'officier de police en charge vous attend près de l'entrée. » Lui indiqua Kristina. « Patrick, vous n'avez qu'a rester avec moi, pour que l'on puisse discuter. »

Le vampire s'apprêta à l'envoyer chier, **(N/A: Désolée pour cette familiarité, mais j'ai toujours adorée cette expression, je ne sais pas pourquoi…)**, mais Jane répondit à sa place.

« Avec plaisir. » Il grimaça quand il ressentit la colère de Lisbon se tourner contre lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse auquel elle répondit par faire volte face et se diriger vers le policier d'un pas rageur. Le blond soupira alors qu'il pensa qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé ce soir là.

Lui et Kristina se dirigèrent donc dans les jardins, parlant de l'affaire, des clients de Kristina entre autres.

« Alors comme ça, vous et l'agent Lisbon…? »

« Oui ça va faire deux mois déjà. »

« Oh, et bien je dois avouer que la première fois que je vous ais vu tous les deux j'ai ressentis cet…étincelle, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que…enfin elle est si autoritaire et vous…vous êtes son contraire. »

« Mais nous savons tous que les contraires s'attirent. » Sourit-il. « Disons que, pour faire simple, nous étions fais pour être ensemble. »

« Et c'est du sérieux? »

« Très sérieux, on est amoureux. D'ailleurs j'aimerai beaucoup de vous évitiez de flirter de la sorte avec moi. Surtout si elle est là. Elle est assez…possessive. »

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas? »

« Non, je dois avouer même que j'aime ça. Et puis, c'est dans sa nature. » _De vampire, _finit-il dans sa tête.

« C'est vraiment étonnant qu'un homme aussi anarchique que vous, aime une telle possessivité. » Elle posa sa main sur son bras dans une douce caresse. Avant que Jane ne put faire quoique ce soit pour se dégager, la main de Kristina n'était plus sur lui. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Lisbon tenir le bras de la rousse.

« Les gens changent pour ce qui en vaut la peine. » Grogna-t-elle. Elle était bien partie pour lui casser le bras quand Jane l'enlaça d'un bras et de son autre main il attrapa le poignet de Lisbon. Il se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer:

« Calme toi Teresa. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine… »

A contre cœur, l'agent du CBI relâcha le bras de Fray qui se massa.

« Je pense que vous devriez partir, on vous contactera si on a besoin de vous. » Sur ceux elle prit la main de Jane et l'entraîna vers son véhicule.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence inconfortable surtout pour Jane. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer son vampire en colère. Alors il attrapa doucement sa main.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il simplement. Les yeux de Lisbon s'adoucirent.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Jane sourit et ne lâcha pas sa main de tout le trajet.

* * *

**J'adore les reviews...N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que quelques choses se passe dans cette fic. Je réfléchirai à vos idées et pourquoi pas les utiliserai pour les prochains chapitre! Bisoux à tous!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh Mon Dieu, je suis désolée pour cette attente! Ma grand mère est venue pour les fêtes et avec elle c'était difficile d'utiliser mon ordinateur portable! Mais voici le chapitre 7. Un lemon ici, un lemon vampirique ;)**

**BONNE ANNEE 2011 A TOUS!**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 7:**

A leur arrivé au CBI, ils furent accueillis par Hightower qui les convoqua dans son bureau.

« Vous voulez nous voir Madame? »

« Oui agent Lisbon, Patrick. Assaillez-vous. » Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis regarda le vampire dans les yeux. « Le bureau du sénateur vient de m'appeler il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Apparemment la femme du sénateur est une grande amie du sénateur… »

_Oh, pitié non…_

« Kristina Fray veut faire partie de l'enquête. »

Les doigts de Lisbon s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé.

« Dites moi que c'est pas vrai! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Lui répondit Hightower.

Lisbon eu un rire jaune.

« Il y a apparemment quelqu' un en haut qui veut que je la bute… » Marmonna-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Jane l'entende. Celui-ci grimaça. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Lisbon monter en flèche. Il espéré vraiment que Kristina se tienne à carreau, car il n'était pas sûr s'il pourrait la sauver encore une foie.

« J'ai fais se que j'ai pue pour esquiver mais le sénateur me tient par la peau du cou. » **(N/A: Je suis sur qu'il y en certain qui on cru que j'ai écrit couilles. lol)**

« Nous comprenons. » Dit Jane, sachant très bien que Lisbon ne pouvait pas répondre. Ils saluèrent Hightower, avant de retourner au bureau de Lisbon.

« Je vais la buter. » Fit-elle au moment où la porte fut fermée.

« Ok Teresa, relax… »

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend? Elle n'a pas compris tout à l'heure? Je vais lui arracher les yeux- »

« Teresa, il ne se passera- »

« Non mais sans blague, elle- »

« Euh…Boss? »

« QUOI? »

Il s'agissait de Rigsby qui semblait vraiment effrayé et qui était toujours à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Huh, je…euh, nous avons du nouveau et euh…Kristina Fray est ici…elle veut parler à Jane. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné! »

Rigsby s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il devait se l'avouer, ça amusait et plaisait Jane de voir son vampire préféré aussi jalouse et possessive. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas l'audace de le dire à haute voix, Il avait pris l'habitude à dormir dans un lit près d'elle et n'était pas près à redormir sur un canapé.

Il se mit, alors derrière elle, et l'enlaça, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Notre liens est indestructible. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis un vampire et toi mon sanguis, ma possession. » Répondit-elle en poussant un grognement animal.

Jane poussa un gémissement et resserra son étreinte tout en cachent son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Teresa… »

« Pardon. » Dit-elle amusée. « J'avais oubliée l'effet que te faisait mes grognements. »

« Grogne encore… » Murmura-t-il.

Lisbon sourit et poussa un grognement sourd. Cela fit gémir le blond, l'exitant au plus haut point. Au contacte de son érection contre ses fesses, elle laissa échapper un feulement involontaire, durcissant encore plus l'érection du consultant. Heureusement pour eux, les rideaux étaient fermés.

Jane se mit à frotter contre les fesses du vampire la faisant lourdement ronronner. Ni tenant plus, elle se tourna pour lui faire face et le poussa pour qui s'assoit sur le rebord de la table. Elle fit descendre sa braguette pour libérer son érection douloureuse.

« On peut nous voir. » Murmura le blond

« Je les entendrai arriver. » Elle attrapa fougueusement ses lèvres et commença un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Jane répondit avec la même passion au baiser, plaçant ses mains sur les joues du vampire et bougeant de bassin avec sa main.

Le sentant proche, elle accéléra le mouvement de sa main et il se mit à gémir plus fort. Quelques instants plus tard, son corps entier trembla alors qu'il atteignit son orgasme.

Le voir dans cet état suffit à Lisbon d'être pleinement satisfaite. Le laissant reprendre son souffle, elle lui donna de légers baisers dans le cou. Elle eu un petit cris de surprise lorsque Jane les tourna, elle assise sur la table. Il alla fermer la porte à clef puis retourna auprès de son vampire et lui ôta son pantalon.

Sans attendre, il enfonça deux doigts dans son antre humide et séré. Elle gémit s'agrippant à la table, manquant de la briser à plusieurs reprises. Les sons qu'elle faisait semblèrent suffire à rendre Jane dure de nouveau. Il l'embrassa agressivement et remplaça ses doigts par son sexe.

Il n'y avait aucune tendresse. Juste un besoin primal de clamer l'autre comme sien et sienne.

Il coupa le baiser quand il sentit son visage se changer. Il regarda ses yeux devenus noirs, ses veines autours de ceux-ci et ses canines sans peur ni dégoût. Ce visage montrait ce qu'elle était vraiment, aucune ruse, ni mensonges…C'était Lisbon. De plus il savait que c'était l'une de ses façon de dire qu'il était à elle. Son côté animal, vampire le faisait sienne. Et il devait se l'avouer, bizarrement ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

Il ouvrit le haut de sa chemise et dégagea son cou. Lisbon attrapa la paire de ciseaux, sur la table et s'entailla dans le bas de son cou, là ou commençais l'épaule. Sur ceux elle mordit son cou tandis qu'il suça le sang qui sortait de sa blessure.

C'était le sexe le plus bestial, et silencieux, qu'il n'avait jamais eu., et il aimait ça énormément.

Finalement Lisbon relâcha son cou et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le goût de son propre sang le fit gémir doucement. Ils posèrent alors leur front l'un contre l'autre et se regardèrent intensément, (Lisbon avait de nouveau un visage normal.) sentant l'extase arriver.

Le vampire ferma brusquement les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière tentant d'arrêter son grognement de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Jane la suivit bien vite au septième ciel.

« Bon Dieu, je t'aime. » Murmura Jane cachant son visage dans son cou, la serrant contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**Il vous arrive parfois d'imaginer ce que ça serait de faire l'amour avec un mentalist? Moi si. *rougie* Non mais attend un mentalist peux savoir tout e que tu désires sans que tu le dise à haute voix! Comme si il lisait dans tes pensées...un dieu du sexe quoi...Oups désolée je m'égare...*rougie encore plus***

**Je vais essailler de poster un noveau chapitre de ma fic _l'appel de lune_ dans les prochains jours. Je vous embrasse tous!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici le chapitre tant attendu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 8:**

Un quart d'heur plus tard, ils sortirent du bureau de la jeune femme (ou jeune vampire c'est comme vous voulez.) et allèrent retrouver les autres. Ils étaient beaucoup plus détendus, calmes, surtout Lisbon. Bien que toujours très possessive envers son imprégné, sa colère avait pratiquement entièrement disparue.

« Ça va mieux patron? » Demanda timidement Rigsby.

« Beaucoup mieux merci. » Cela fit sourire Jane. « D'ailleurs désolée de t'avoir criée dessus tout à l'heur. »

« C'est pas grave patron. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Kristina.

« Quant à vous, vous pouvez toujours crever la bouche ouverte, je ne m'excuserai pas. »

Kristina eu un air scandalisé, Jane eu un grand sourire qu'il tenta de cacher en baissant la tête, Rigsby et Van Pelt toussèrent pour camoufler leur rire, Cho eu un air amusé typiquement Cho et même Hightower qui était sur la passerelle eu un sourire aux lèvres.

« Enfin bref, vous aviez dis que vous aviez du nouveau? »

L'enquête fut résolue plus rapidement que prévue au plus grand plaisir de Lisbon. Ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin des services de Kristina Fry. Il y eu bien évidement la pizza de fin d'enquête, sauf que cette fois ci le médium se tapa l'incruste. Ils étaient seuls au bureau. Kristina jouait avec le feu. Pendant tout le repas elle faisait du drag au consultant, mais le vampire avait réussi à rester calme.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Kristina dit la chose que ne fallait pas dire à l'imprégné d'un vampire.

« Je suis sûr que nous ferions le meilleur des couples. Je prendrai tellement mieux soin de vous. » Dit elle en caressant le bras de Jane.

Un silence de mort se fit alors dans la sale. Le blond était beaucoup trop choqué pour réagir. Même pour un mentaliste, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait osée dire ça devant Lisbon alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Ça va patron? » La petite voix de Van Pelt attira son attention vers son vampire. Elle tremblait littéralement de rage et poussait des grognements. Elle allait bientôt exploser.

Le blond échangea un regard avec Cho. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Lisbon mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Kristina rajouta une couche.

« Ne faite pas cette tête agent Lisbon, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

C'est à ce moment là que Lisbon explosa.

Son visage se transforma soudainement. Van Pelt et Rigsby eurent un sursaut de frayeur. Cho attrapa le bras de Lisbon pour la maintenir en place mais elle se dégagea le faisant voler plusieurs mettre à côté du bureau de Jane. Elle fit alors un saut vampirique au dessus de la table et s'apprêta à sauter sur Kristina quand Jane se plaça entre elles.

« Écarte toi! » Ordonna-t-elle en grognant furieusement.

« Non Teresa je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Tu t'en voudras plus tard et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. »

« Bouge toi ou je le fais moi-même! »

« Vraiment? Le ferais-tu vraiment? Me ferais-tu mal pour elle? »

Jane put voir le combat intérieur qui habitait Lisbon à ce moment précis. Une partie d'elle lui disait de tuer cette sale garce, mais son autre partie souffrait à l'idée de faire du mal à son imprégné. Doucement le consultant s'approcha d'elle.

« Non Patrick! Ne vous approchez pas de ce monstre! » Cria Kristina. Cela fit grogner Lisbon.

« Je ne ferais jamais de mal à mon imprégné! » Hissa-t-elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Jane caressa doucement son visage vampirique et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Quand il sentit son visage redevenir normal il s'écarta.

« Désolée… » Murmura-t-elle quelque peu gênée de son comportement.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Sourit Jane. « J'aurai sûrement agis de la même façon. »

Le vampire poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers Kristina qui recula jusqu'au mur visiblement effrayée par elle. Cela donna un sentiment d'entière satisfaction à Lisbon qui lui fit un petit sourire moqueur. Elle regarda la médium dans les yeux afin de pouvoir l'hypnotiser.

« Vous allez tout oublier des événements de ce soir. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, vous couchez et demain tout redeviendra normal. »

Pour toute réponse, Kristina hocha de la tête et s'en alla. Avec gêne et un peu de peur, Lisbon se tourna pour rencontrer le sourire rassurant de Jane, les yeux grands ouverts de Rigsby et Van Pelt et enfin le regard impassible de Cho.

« Je suis…tellement désolée Cho… »

« C'est rien patron. Ça m'apprendra de tenter d'arrêter un vampire en colère. »

« Un vampire? » Demanda Van Pelt choquée.

_Merde…elle les avait oubliée ceux-là._

Elle regarda le blond qui l'embrasse tendrement sur sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce contacte tendre et rassurant.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez. »

Après que Lisbon eu fini de raconter son histoire, un silence se fit. Le stresse de Lisbon ne faisait que de grimper, c'est pourquoi Jane se r'approcha d'elle et pris sa main dans la sienne, la caressant doucement.

« Wow. » Commenta Van Pelt. « Alors vous êtes vraiment un vampire? »

« Oui. »

« Et Jane? Lui aussi…? » Demanda Rigsby.

« Non il est humain. » Coupa Lisbon.

« Pour l'instant.. » Finit le concerné. Le vampire tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, visiblement mécontente de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Comment ça pour l'instant? »

« Pour l'instant. » Répéta-t-il.

« Tu-On en reparlera plus tard. » Elle se retourna vers Van Pelt et Rigsby. « Écoutez, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je me contrôle. Ce qui vient de se passer ce soir est une toute autre histoire. »

« Vous avez appelée Jane votre imprégné? » Demanda la rousse.

« Oui c'est exacte. »

« C'est quoi? »

« Vous savez que Jane est mon sanguis? Son sang sent terriblement bon pour moi tout comme son goût. En buvant ce sang qui m'est si spécial et en lui donnant le mien, un lien s'est formé entre nous. Un lien très puissant qui nous lis. »

« Un peu comme des âmes sœurs? » Demanda Grâce qui trouvait ça étrangement romantique.

« En quelque sorte oui. » Sourit Lisbon. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Pour ce que s'est passé ce soir, un vampire est très possessif et il l'est encore plus envers son imprégné. Alors quand Frye s'est mise à draguer Jane…J'ai pétée un câble. Et le manque de sang ne ma pas aidé.é

« Comment vous vous nourrissez de sang? » Demanda Rigsby.

« Au début c' était par la banque du sang mais maintenant… »

« Oh… » Murmura Van Pelt rougissant légèrement

« Quoi? » Demanda Rigsby.

« C'est évident. » Répondit la rousse.

« Non quoi? »

« Elle boit le sang de Jane. » Annonça Cho.

« Oh. » Rougit Rigsby à son tour.

« C'est totalement consentent. » Sourit Jane. « Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginez la sensation qu'on peut avoir pendant qu'un vampire suce votre sang. » Dit-il d'une voix qui suggérée beaucoup de chose.

« Jane ça suffit. » Rougit Lisbon.

Pour seule réponse, le consultant éclata de rire.

* * *

**HELP: J'ai besoin de votre avis! Si Castle devenait un Loup-garou (_Si_ il le devenait. Je n'est pas encore pris ma décision.) de quelle couleur serait son pelage? Uh?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh! Je suis désolée! Je sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'est pas postée de chapitre! Je me suis plus concentrée sur mes fic sur Castle et j'ai aussi mes concours à réviser! Bon d'accord le chapitre est plutôt petit mais il fallait que je coupe là. Je vais faire mon possible de poster le prochain chapitre dans moins de temps que pour celui-la. Bisous!**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 9:**

De retour dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, un silence s'était installé entre eux.

« Je veux que tu me transforme. » Annonça soudainement Jane.

« Non. » Sa voix était ferme et catégorique.

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un vampire. Il y a tant d'inconvénients… »

« Si c'est le prix pour vivre éternellement avec toi alors ainsi soit-il. »

« Arrête! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu…tu ne mérite pas cette vie Patrick… » Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle devait prendre l'air.

« Teresa… »

« Non! » Cria-t-elle presque en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Lisbon marcha pendant près d'une heure avant de s'arrêter devant une villa. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée puis attendit. Quelques seconde plus tard, Leïla Shepard lui ouvrit.

« Teresa? Que me vaut se plaisir? »

« Je peux entrer? J'ai…j'ai besoin de tes conseils. »

Leïla leva un sourcil intriguée puis s'écarta pour la laisser entre.

« Viens, entre. »

Shepard leur servit un verre de sang à toutes les deux, puis l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon.

« Alors, que puis-je pour toi? »

« Jane…Jane veux devenir un vampire… » Commença Lisbon.

« Et toi tu ne le veux pas. » Affirma Leïla.

« Bien sûr que non! Personne ne devrais avoir une vie comme celle-ci! »

« Mais il en a envi pourtant. »

« Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle! »

« Je crois que si en fait. Il a envi de vivre éternellement avec toi. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

Lisbon ne répondit pas, énervée. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, celle qui l'avait transformée avait raison. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

« Je ne peux pas le tuer… » Murmura-t-elle alors désespérée.

« De toute façon il va mourir Teresa. Il va vieillir. Aimer un humain c'est le regarder mourir…Quand se sera le cas, pourras-tu le supporter? »

« Mais…et s'il regrette sa décision…? »

« Et s'il ne la regrette pas? »

Lisbon resta silencieuse contemplant ses dernières paroles avant d'acquiescer.

Elle rentra chez elle plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle rentra doucement chez elle, se mit en pyjama et se dirigea vers son lit. Il était là, couché. D'après les battements de son cœur, il ne dormait pas. Elle se coucha près de lui et se serra contre son corps chaud, cachant ses larmes dans son t-shirt. Jane resserra l'étreinte et embrassa tendrement le haut de sa tête.

« J'ai tellement peur que tu regrettes ta décision… » Dit-elle finalement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais regretter pouvoir t'aimer éternellement. » Répondit-il.

« Tu verras tous tes proches mourir. »

« Mais je serai avec toi. »

« Tu ne pourras pas avoir d'autres enfants. »

Jane resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

« Mais je serai avec toi. » Répéta-t-il.

Lisbon soupira dans la défaite. Elle n'allait pas gagner ce combat.

« Laisse moi du temps. Et je te promet de te transformer. » Dit-elle alors.

« Combien de temps? Je n'est pas l'éternité Teresa. »

« Trois ans? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Teresa… »

« Deux?…Bon d'accord un an, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Un an c'est bon. Un peu plus long que prévu peut-être. J'espérais que tu me transforme ce soir. »

« Quoi? Même pas en rêve! » S'écria Lisbon faisant rire le consultant.

« Relaxe, un an c'est promis. »

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, que Teresa avait la promesse de transformer Jane. Ce jour là au bureau, Jane arriva seul, Lisbon lui ayant dit qu'elle devait aller voir Shepard avant d'aller travailler. Quand elle arriva enfin, tout le monde était déjà là. Elle dit bonjour aux autres avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, Jane se redressa du canapé et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un doux baiser. Il y répondit en la serrant dans ses bras. La séparation était toujours difficile aussi courte soit-elle.

« Hey. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Hey…J'ai quelque chose pour toi… » Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et lui tendit une boîte.

Jane confus et curieux l'ouvrit et y découvrit une chevalière bleu, semblable à celle de Lisbon, mais en plus masculin.

« C'est un _lapis lazuli_. » Expliqua la jeune femme. « Elle te permettra de sortir en plein soleil quand tu seras un vampire.

Cela fit sourire Jane. Bien qu'il ne mettait pas en doute la parole de Lisbon quand elle lui promettait qu'elle le transformerait, cette bague était une preuve matérielle qu'il allait devenir un vampire.

Sans plus attendre il mit la chevalière sur son majeur droit.

« Nickel! » Sourit-il.

Lisbon rendit son sourire, satisfaite de l'avoir rendu heureux.

Des coups à la porte les interrompit. C'était Cho.

« Patron, on a une nouvelle affaire. » Il fit une pause et regarda brièvement Jane avant de retourner vers Lisbon. « C'est John le Rouge. »

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup les reviews...Si si je vous jure!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Encore une fois dsl pour l'attente! mais voici la suite!**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 10:**

Ils se rassemblèrent tous, afin de regarder la vidéo qui passait sur Internet, avec attention.

« Ce n'est pas John le Rouge. » Affirma Jane.

« Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir? » Demanda Hightower.

« Tous simplement parce que ce n'est pas son style de se filmer en pleine acte. Je vous le dit, c'est l'œuvre d'un copieur. »

« Ce n'est pas bête. Mais comment allons-nous faire pour trouver cette maison? »

« Je crois que je peux aider. » Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir…Kristina Frye…encore.

« Non mais dite moi que je rêve… » Murmura Lisbon choquée et ennuyée en même temps. « C'est pas vrai, il y a vraiment quelque un qui veut que la tue ou quoi? »

Van Pelt se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est moi qui lui est demandée de venir. » Avoua Hightower.

« Ça m'aurait étonné… » Marmonna le vampire. Quand à Jane, il eu un sourire forcé. Cette fois-ci elle allait réellement la tuer.

Ils arrivèrent à trouver la maison grâce aux 'talents' de Kristina, pour le plus grand malheur de Lisbon. Néanmoins Jane fut surpris de son calme face à la situation. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait tentée de la tuée, ou de la démembrer. Quand il lui avait fait la remarque, elle lui avait tout simplement dit avec un sourire innocent:

« Si elle me cherche, je lui arrache la langue ou les yeux. Ça dépendra de mon humeur. » Jane ne put réprimer un frisson à ça.

Dans la soirée, l'équipe se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant pour parler de l'enquête. Lisbon et Jane s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le vampire pris sa main dans sa sienne et la posa sur sa cuisse, caressant innocemment sa chevalière.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette bague était la preuve matérielle qu'ils allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité. Bien que l'idée de le transformer en vampire ne la réjouissait pas trop, celle de vivre avec lui pour l'éternité était vraiment tentante.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées, quand elle sentit la main de Jane se crisper dans la sienne. Elle le regarda pour voir que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le petit écran de la télé.

On pouvait voir Kristina Frye entrain de parler de John le rouge à une journaliste. Sans rien dire le consultant s'en alla.

« Et merde… » Murmura le vampire.

Plus tard, Jane, Lisbon, Kristina et Hightower se trouvèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière.

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglée! » S'écria le blond.

« Je ne voix pas- »

« Vous avez fait exactement la même erreur que moi! »

« Non, c'est là ou vous faite erreur. Contrairement à vous moi je n'est pas menti. J'ai dit la vérité. Il ne m'en voudra pas pour ça. »

Lisbon renifla assise sur le divan. Donc non seulement c'était une garce mais en plus elle était conne.

« Vous avez essayé de lire ne lui, tout comme je l'ais fait. Et en conséquence il à tué ma femme et ma fille! »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

« Ce qui est arrivé à votre famille est horrible Patrick, mais il ne fera rien. Et je n'est pas besoin de protection. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai des rendez-vous. »

Une fois Frye partit, le consultant se tourna vers Hightower.

« Je veux une protection rapprochée, 24 heure/24 et 7 jours/7. »

« Je connais mon travail Patrick. »

Il acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Lisbon qui n'avait pas défroncée les sourcils. Silencieux, ils allèrent dans son bureau.

« Je veux que tu la protège. » Annonça sans préambule le blond.

« Non. »

« Teresa, ce n'est le moment d'être jalouse- »

« Ce n'est pas ça! Je ne te quitte pas, un point c'est tout! »

« Mais je ne risque rien! Kristina- »

« Va avoir une protection rapprochée! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y aille en plus? »

Jane ne sut quoi répondre.

« Tu-tu tiens à elle… » Murmura Lisbon le cœur serré. « Tu…tu l'aimes bien. Ce que le voudrais savoir c'est à quelle point…? »

« Je- »

« Non. » Le stoppa Lisbon. « Juste… » Elle ne fini pas sa phrase et de vitesse vampirique elle quitta son bureau puis le bâtiment.

« C'est un humain Teresa. » Dit doucement Leïla. « Il ne sait pas a force des sentiments que ressentent les vampires. »

« Mais, avec cette imprégnation, il ne devrait pas ressentir d'autres émotions pour qui que se soit d'autre, non? A moins que…Il ne soit pas mon imprégné… »

« Voyons Teresa… »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon sanguis qu'il est obligatoirement mon âme sœur si? »

Shepard ne répondit pas. Ce qui répondit à sa question.

Elle alla retrouver Feye chez elle, où elle vit Jane en train de lui parler. _Évidemment…_

Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, le blond se leva mais elle évita sougnesement son regard.

« Tout est prêt pour votre protection Miss Frye. » Dit elle finalement d'une voix monotone. Jane pouvait ressentir sa tristesse ce qui déchirait son cœur.

« Merci beaucoup agent Lisbon, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faite pour moi. »

« Oh, je ne le fait pas pour vous. » Elle regarda furtivement Jane quand son téléphone sonna. « Excusez moi. »

« Vous devriez lui dire la vérité » Dit alors Kristina au consultant.

« Pardon? »

« Elle croit que vous êtes amoureux de moi. Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je…Je ne sais plus. »

« La seule raison de votre état est uniquement dû au fait que ça vous rappel ce qui est arrivé à votre famille. Vous aurez réagis de la même façon, si ça avait été quelque un d'autre à ma place. La question est pourquoi vous ne lui dite pas ça. »

Jane ne répondit pas, elle avait raison. Il ne s'avait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de laisser Lisbon croire de telles idioties. En même temps quand il s'agissait de John le Rouge, il perdait les pédales.

Le vampire revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Lui demanda Kristina.

« La présentatrice du show est morte. John le Rouge. »

« Oh mon dieu…Oh mon dieu. »

« Ne vous en faite pas, je vous protégerais. Vous ne risquez rien avec moi. » Tenta de la rassurer Lisbon.

Jane devait bien avouer qu'elle était une femme formidable. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, elle continuer à vouloir protéger Frye. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il devait tout arranger entre eux. Il ne supporterai pas le contraire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée, vraiment désolée pour cette attente interminable! Je n'est pas vraiment d'excuse à part peut-être que j'avais de syndrome de la page blache. Mais bon, voila le chapitre 11! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!**

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 11: **

A la nuit tombée, Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon de Kristina, alors que celle-ci se trouvait dans sa chambre. Un silence inconfortable c'était installé entre eux. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de gigoter ne sachant comment améliorer les choses, pendant que Lisbon était parfaitement immobile et regardait le mur juste en face d'elle.

« Teresa… » Commença finalement le consultant. « Je t'aime. »

Le vampire fronça un moment les sourcils mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne répondit pas. Jane eu un soupir las.

« S'il te plait Teresa, peux-tu au moins me regarder? »

« Jane, laisse tomber tu veux? »

« Non je ne laisserai pas tombé! » S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement. Cela n'impressionna en rien Lisbon. Après tout elle pouvait le briser en deux secondes si elle le voulait.

« Teresa j'essaye de te dire que je suis désolé! Kristina ne… » Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme. « Je suis ton imprégné- »

« Mon imprégné? J'en suis plus vraiment sure à présent. »

Cela choqua et blessa le mentaliste.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, nous- » Mais une fois de plus elle lui coupa la parole en s'écriant:

« Je peux dire ça, parce que si tu était mon imprégné tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de sentiment pour une autre! »

« Teresa, Kristina et moi… »

« Va t-en. »

« Quoi? »

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer, et donc pas protéger Frye, si tu es là. Retourne au CBI. »

« Teresa- »

« Maintenant! »

Il la regarda longuement avec un éclat de tristesse dans le regard, puis sans un mot, il s'en alla.

Le lendemain matin, Lisbon n'avait toujours pas bougeait de sa place sur le canapé dans le salon de Kristina Frye. Aussi immobile qu'un poteau, elle écoutait et sentait tout ce qui se passait dans la maison. Van Pelt, qui l'avait rejointe peu de temps après le départ de Jane, s'était assoupie depuis plusieurs heures, à demie couchée à côté du vampire. Cela ne dérangeait pas cette dernière, car étant un vampire elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir toutes les nuits.

Soudainement, une odeur suivit d'un bruit bizarre, venant de la chambre de la médium, attira l'attention de l'agent. Avec précaution, elle décida de se diriger vers la chambre sans prendre la peine de réveiller la rousse.

En entrant, elle vit Kristina, attachée et bâillonnée sur son lit. Son regard, terrifié, visait derrière l'épaule du vampire. Celle-ci eu tout juste le temps de se retourner quand une violente douleur la pris au niveau de sa poitrine. Baissant la tête, elle vit un pieu en bois enfoncé entre ses seins.

L'homme au masque approcha doucement sa tête vers celle de Lisbon.

« Chère agent Lisbon. Heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en personne. Patrick à l'air d'être vraiment heureux avec vous, malgré vos petits différents de ces derniers jours, petite chauve-souris. Dîtes lui bonjour de ma part. Sauf si vous mourrez bien sur…Pour la seconde fois. »

Sur ceux il s'en alla avec Kristina, alors que Lisbon s'écroula au sol, inconsiente.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla l'agent Van Pelt. En baillant elle remarqua que c'était le téléphone de Lisbon. Regardant autour d'elle et voyant que son boss n'était pas là, elle décida de répondre à sa place.

« Allo? »

« Van Pelt? » C'était Jane. « Où est Lisbon? »

« Euh ,je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas dans le salon avec moi. »

« Tu peux entendre quelque chose dans la maison? » Demanda le blond devenant inquiet.

« Euh non. Attend je vais aller voir dans la chambre de Kristina. Lisbon est sûrement allée lui parler. »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la médium. En ouvrant la porte, c'est avec un cris horrifié qu'elle découvrit Lisbon au sol, un pieu enfoncé dans la poitrine.

« Oh mon Dieu! Lisbon! » S'écria-t-elle en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que se passe? » Demanda Jane paniqué.

« Lisbon elle-elle à un-un pieu dans la poitrine! Elle-elle est inconsciente! » Balbutia la rousse.

Oh non, non non non non, pitié non, pensa Jane.

« Van Pelt! Le pieu, est-il dans la cœur? »

« Non-oui enfin je ne sais pas. Il est dans la poitrine mais je ne sais pas si… »

« Grace, il faut que tu enlève le pieu. J'arrive tout de suite! » Dit le blond en raccrochant

Van Pelt posa alors le téléphone et regarda Lisbon paniquée. De ses mains tremblantes, elle attrapa le pieu. Elle ferma les yeux, puis après avoir pris une grande inspiration le retira d'un cou sec.

Lisbon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un cris de douleur.

« Oh patron! Vous-vous n'êtes pas morte…Du moins pas encore. »

« Cet enfoiré à manqué le cœur…de peu. » Murmura le vampire.

« Il vous faut du sang! »

« Ça va Van Pelt, je tiendrais jusqu'à chez moi. »

« Non vous en avez besoin tout de suite! Ne discutez pas! » Rajouta-elle quand elle vit Lisbon ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

« Je rêve ou vous venez de me donner un ordre Van Pelt? »

Le regard de la rousse ne s'adoucit pas, faisant soupirer le vampire.

« Votre poignet. » Dit-elle doucement.

Sans aucune hésitation, ça subordonné le lui tendis. Lisbon le pris et l'amena à ses lèvres.

« Il faudra m'arrêter, quand vous sentirez le manque de sang. »

« Très bien. »

Le visage de Lisbon se changea en celui de vampire et elle mordit le poignet. Van Pelt eu un léger cris de douleur au début. Mais après un moment, les sensations ressentis étaient…vraiment très intense et indescriptible. Elle put voir avec étonnement, la blessure de Lisbon se soigner sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un léger ertige la prendre.

« Patron… » Murmura-t-elle. Le vampire compris le message et relâcha le poignet de Van Pelt et avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule au sol, l'attrapa et la coucher doucement. Elle déchira la peau au niveau de son propre poignet et le présenta à la rousse.

« Quelques gorgée et vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. »

La jeune femme obéit et après deux petites gorgée se sentit effectivement beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à rien, à part attendre l'arrivé de Jane et du reste du CBI.

* * *

**Lol, vous avez vu l'épisode 3x20? Quand Lisbon donne un coup point au criminel devant son avocat en plus! MDR ça ma bien fait rire!**

**Les reviews font toujours plaisirs! Bisous à tous!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blood History**

**Chapitre 12:**

15 minutes plus tard, Jane arriva en trombe dans la maison de Kristina pour trouver Van Pelt et Lisbon au salon vivantes. (Du moins pour l'une d'elle…)

« Teresa! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers le vampire et avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, il la serra étroitement dans ses bras. Elle se figea un instant avant de se détendre. « J'ai cru que… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. C'était trop dur. Rien que d'imaginer de la perdre…c'était tout simplement trop dur.

« Ce n'est pas passer loin. » Répondit Lisbon une fois l'étreinte terminée. « Il savait ce que j'était Jane. Red John savait que j'était un vampire. Et ça franchement…ce n'est pas bon du tout. »

« Tu ne la pas sentis? »

« C'est ça le plus bizarre. Je n'est rien sentis du tout! S'il avait été un humain, un vampire, un loup-garou ou autre je l'aurais forcément sentis. Qu'importe sa nature! Mais là, rien. »

« Comment as-tu fais pour…t'en sortir? » Demanda le consultant avec difficulté.

« Van Pelt m'a donner un peu de son sang. »

La jalousie qu'il sentit en entendant ses mots le surpris grandement. C'était lui qui était sensé lui donner du sang. Pas Van Pelt. Lui. Lisbon ressentit sa jalousie et leva un sourcil confuse.

« Et Kristina? » Finit-il par demander.

« Disparue. » Murmura le vampire en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolée Jane. J'ai été surprise, mais je te promet de tout faire pour la retrouver. »

Jane la regarda attentivement. Elle croyait toujours qu'il aimait Kristina. Mais elle continuer à vouloir l'aider. Il faisait ça pour lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se frapper mentalement pour avoir eu cette idée stupide de lui faire croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour Kristina. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre, que c'était elle, et uniquement elle…Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

« Teresa je…Je ne ressens rien pour Kristina. Je n'aime que toi. »

« Jane se n'est pas vraiment le moment là… »

« Non Teresa, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire croire que… » Il ne trouvait pas les mots, ce qui était très surprenant pour lui. Finalement il l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder. « Il n'y a que toi Teresa. Si j'ai été comme ça avec Kristina, c'est uniquement parce qu'il se passe ressemble énormément à ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est juste pour ça. Je ne ressens rien pour toi à par peut-être de l'agacement, surtout quand elle joue la medium…Notre lien est bien réel Teresa. Je suis ton sanguis et ton imprégné. N'en doute pas je t'en supplies. Tu le sais au fond de toi, j'en suis sûr. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux pour toute cette histoire…Il n'y a que toi. »

Lisbon put alors sentir leur lien, qui s'était affaibli, devenir encore plus fort qu'il n'était avant. La sensation la fit sourire. En voyant celui-ci un énorme soulagement émana du blond, qui répondit à son sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils avaient vraiment un lien. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginer! Elle aussi ressenti du soulagement alors qu'elle répondit au baiser de son consultant.

Van Pelt, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, sourit trouvant ce qu'elle venait de voir extrêmement romantique.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Lisbon au CBI. Celle-ci avait appelée Leïla, qui se trouvait actuellement à New York pour s'occuper d'un jeune loup-garou d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. **(N/A Oui il s'agit bien de Kate, peu de temps après qu'elle se soit fait transformée en loup-garou. Donc elle n'a pas encore revu Castle depuis sa transformation.)**

Leïla Shepard arriva 2 jours après son coup de file. Après que Lisbon lui ait tout raconter, elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à bouger en long et en large dans le bureau.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'un serial killer psychopathe est au courant de l'existence des vampires. Et pire encore, qu'il sait comment nous tuer? » Énuméra-t-elle.

« Oui. » Répondirent en cœur Lisbon et Jane.

« Et bien on est pas dans la merde. Il faut prévenir Nora. »

Le bond regarda sa petite amie, confus. « Nora? »

« C'est la reine des vampires. »

« Ohhh… »

« Je vais demander une audience, on ira la voir demain. » Continua Leïla en sortant son téléphone portable. « Il faut peut-être prévenir Lucas aussi… » Rajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Une fois de plus, Jane se tourna vers Lisbon confus. « Lucas? »

« C'est le chef des Loups-garous. »

« Ils vivent ensembles? » S'étonna le consultant.

« Non, mais ils sont voisin. Depuis le traité de paix, signé il y a plus de deux milles ans, l'ancêtre de Lucas et Nora ont décidés de régner sur le monde des vampires et Loups-garous en collaboration. Lucas s'occupe que des histoires de loups-garous et Nora de vampires mais quand il y a quelque chose qui touche les deux races, c'est plus facile qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre. »

« Physiquement uniquement… » Intervint Leïla d'un ton sarcastique, le téléphone sur l'oreille. « Ces deux là ne peuvent vraiment pas se saquer. » Alors qu'elle commença à parler au téléphone, Jane se tourna vers Teresa.

« Et elle habite où? Cette Nora? »

« A Los Angeles. »

« Vraiment? »

« Ouep! »

« Et on y va quand? » Lisbon se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard noir.

« NOUS y allons quand on aura notre audience. Toi tu restes ici. »

« Teresa tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester ici… »

« Patrick, là où nous allons, les vampires sont vraiment très puissant. Je ne peux garantir ta sécurité la bas, même avec l'aide de Leïla. »

« Teresa, vous allez parler de Red John. Je DOIS être présent. »

Lisbon lança un regard à Leïla qui avait fini son coup de file. L'ancien vampire haussa les épaules comme seule réponse. La brunette poussa un soupire de défaite avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« Bon très bien. Mais je t'en supplies Patrick, ne parle que lorsqu'on te le demande. Ne fait pas le malin et surtout ne fait pas de bêtises! »

« D'accord! » Sourit Jane.

« C'est très sérieux Jane. » Intervint Leïla. « Ce n'est pas vos pouvoirs de médium, votre langue ou même la lois qui vous sauvera dans cette endroit. »

« Je serais sage. C'est promis. » Il pouvait toujours voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son vampire, c'est pourquoi il pris l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et la caressa doucement avec son pouce.

« Ça va aller… » Faiblement, Lisbon hocha la tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent, devant les grilles de la sublime villa Californienne de la reine, ils furent accueillis par de nombreux vampires et loups-garous, plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. Lisbon priait inlassablement dans sa tête, que Jane ne fasse pas de bêtises. On les accompagna dans la crypte souterraine, que composait les trônes des deux dirigeants.

La plupart des vampires dans la pièce, regardaient Jane comme s'ils avaient envi de le manger, et c'était sans doute le cas, ce qui rendait le consultant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Lisbon dû s'en rendre compte car elle se rapprocha de lui et fusilla du regard tous les vampires concernés.

Sur les deux trône de la pièce, un seul était occupé. Il s'agissait d'un homme, 30-35 ans, brun et musclé. **(N/A: Imaginez Hugh Jackman!)** Jane en déduit qu'il s'agissait du chef des loups-garous, Lucas.

« Bien le bonjour Leïla. »

« Lucas. La reine n'est pas la? »

« Oh elle ne devrait pas tarder. Tu la connais…elle m'est une éternité pour se préparer. » Dit Lucas en roulant les yeux l'air ennuyé.

« On parle de moi? » Fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour faire face à une magnifique jeune femme blonde, à la démarche et aux formes parfaite. **(N/A: Cette fois-ci imaginez Nicole Kidman.)** En toute honnêteté, Jane la trouvait ravissante, mais il préférait les brunettes ces temps-ci alors…

La reine, Nora s'approcha du petit groupe, faisant un sourire de bien venu à sa vielle amie Leïla avant de fixer Jane.

« Ohhh, que fait un si bel humain ici? » Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Elle s'approcha du blond, mais Lisbon se positionna brusquement devant lui, grognant, barrant le passage à Nora. Reine ou pas, elle lui botterait les fesses si elle tente quoique se soit avec son consultant.

Nora s'immobilisa immédiatement tandis que tous ses gardes se mirent à grogner férocement contre Lisbon. Néanmoins, la reine leva une main en l'air, faisant taire, les vampires présents.

« Non, c'est de ma faute. » Dit-elle à la surprise de tout le monde. « Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'il s'agissait de ta moitié. Je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle auprès de Lisbon.

Celle-ci se calma un peu mais ne bougea pas de sa position actuelle. Nora lui fit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Leïla.

« Alors. Vous avez parlés d'affaires urgentes? »


End file.
